


I'll be your Lifeline tonight

by orphan_account



Series: Here We Go Again [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, But cute drama, C'est Louis, D'ailleurs personne fait gaffe à lui, Drama, Enfin plutot entre les cuisses, Euh, Fluff and Smut, Harry en fait des tonnes, Il a le coeur sur la main, Ils ont un groupe whattsapp, Jsuis vraiment nulle à ça, Lisez pas les tags, Louis fait le dur, M/M, Niall sait pas écrire, One Shot, Poor Niall, love him anyway, mais, mais bon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Alors qu'il se fixait dans le miroir, enveloppé dans son peignoir couleur pêche et observant l'eau dégouliner de ses cheveux, il entendit les premières notes de Cold Water. Il les aurait reconnu entre mille, cette musique ayant été son réveil à l'époque des... Quand il était avec.... Quand il faisait partie d'un groupe. Avec Liam, Niall et Zayn. Et Louis."





	I'll be your Lifeline tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Léni ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L%C3%A9ni+%E2%99%A5).



> Real AU
> 
> Wsh  
> Bon alors j'ai écrit ça une nuit, et je trouve ça fluffy mais en vrai c'est surtout du smut. Mais y a un peu une morale (non c'est faux mais c'est pour vous motiver à lire)  
> C'est avec le Louis et le Harry de cette année, donc ils ont été avant dans 1D mais maintenant ils sont en carrière solo. 
> 
> La chanson référence c'est Cold Water de Major Lazer – Justin Bieber – Mo. 
> 
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Love you <3
> 
> Hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ou à venir discuter sur Twitter (@alaktou)  
> Bisouus

Harry souffla bruyamment, cherchant à dissiper la tension de ses épaules. Il adorait sa vie. Bon peut-être pas adorait, mais en tout cas il l'aimait beaucoup.  
Le lancement de sa carrière solo s'était super bien passée, les retours sur son album avaient été excellents, et il avait pu faire des interviews où il pouvait parler à loisir de sa musique, sans avoir trop de questions personnelles, et ce parce qu'il était en bons termes avec des animateurs. Il avait plein d'amis, et il sentait que les gens aimaient vraiment ce qu'il faisait.  
Mais il y avait quelque chose qui allait pas. Quelque chose qui faisait que toutes les gens qu'il rencontrait étaient trop ternes. Qu'il avait jamais assez d'attention.  
Pourtant il avait des amis géniaux, qui le jugeaient pas quand il racontait ce qui lui passait par la tête, quand bien même c'était bizarre. Mais il avait l'impression d'être toujours dans la retenue. De jamais être pleinement lui-même. Même chanter ne parvenait plus à le détendre suffisamment. 

Il lança une playlist sur son ordinateur et attrapa les restes de son repas de la veille. Il se déshabilla et déambula nu dans son appartement en mangeant. Même ça l'amusait plus. A quoi ça sert de marcher nu si on est seul dans son salon ? Alors c'était ça être adulte ? Quel ennui.  
Voilà, il s'ennuyait. Malgré sa vie de rêve, il ressentait qu'une profonde lassitude, qui planait au dessus de sa tête, s'éloignant lorsqu'il était avec ses amis ou sa famille, et revenant au triple galop dès qu'il raccrochait son téléphone ou fermait la porte d'entrée.  
Même les films ne le touchaient plus autant qu'avant. Il était fatigué.  
Il alluma l'eau chaude et versa de la mousse dans son bain. Il s'y plongea après avoir monté le son de sa chaîne Hifi, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre depuis la salle de bains. La chaleur de l'eau le régala.  


Même coucher avec quelqu'un lui apparaissait ennuyant. Il se caressa le torse, du bout des doigts, et ferma les yeux. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses cuisses et remontèrent pour effleurer son membre. Qui tressauta à peine. Il bascula la tête en arrière et arqua son dos, en faisant des allers retours sur sa verge, son autre main allant caresser ses testicules. Il cherchait dans sa tête des images des dernières personnes qu'il avait trouvé excitantes, imaginant les bras de ce blond au bar il y a deux jours l'envelopper et le toucher, ses lèvres dans son cou, déposant des baisers de plus en plus appuyés pour arriver jusqu'à son téton qu'il aurait mordillé gentiment, puis léché de sa langue rose et pointue. 

Malgré ses efforts d'imagination, il ne parvint à faire durcir à peine son sexe, lui donnant plus envie d'uriner que de jouir. Il se lava rapidement avec sa fleur de douche et sortit de l'eau, agacé. 

Alors qu'il se fixait dans le miroir, enveloppé dans son peignoir couleur pêche et observant l'eau dégouliner de ses cheveux, il entendit les premières notes de Cold Water. Il les aurait reconnu entre mille, cette musique ayant été son réveil à l'époque des... Quand il était avec.... Quand il faisait partie d'un groupe. Avec Liam, Niall et Zayn. Et Louis.

 _it's how we leaarn and how we grooow_  
and I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old  
You shouldn't be fightin' on your ooown  


Son coeur se serra et il sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses paupières fermées. Ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Sa poitrine tressauta. La première larme coula. Il inspira et se mit à chanter sur la chanson. Fort. Aussi fort que sa colère. Aussi fort que sa peine. Il avait mal au coeur PUTAIN. Il était tout seul et il savait plus faire. Et il pensait que ça allait être génial et non il voulait être à deux pas d'eux, leur parler et pleurer avec eux si il voulait. 

_AND IF YOU FEEL- YOU'RE -SINKIN_  
_I WOULD JUMP- RIGHT -OVER_  
_INTO COLD- COLD- WATER FOR YOUUU_

Harry se défit de son peignoir et le jeta au sol d'un geste exagéré. Il liassa la douleur l'envahir pleinement.

_AND ALTHOUGH TIME -MAY- TAKE US_  
_INTO DIF-FERENT -PLACES_  
_I WILL STILL -BE -PATIENT WITH YOUU_

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et son nez coulait. Il ne faisait pas dans la demie-mesure. Il avait MAL.

_AND I HOPE YOU KNOOOOW_  
_I WON'T LET GOOO_

La chanson continua et Harry la finit, essouflé. Il attrapa son téléphone au bord du lavabo et se recroquevilla au sol, appuyant sa tête au mur de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit Whatsapp et alla sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Liam, Niall et Louis. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision et ses doigts tremblaient.

Harry : I need to know you won't let go  
Niall répondit aussitôt.  
Niall : Ari belieber ? on aura tt vu  
Harry : T'es sur Londres mec ?  
Niall : nop pk sa va pas ???  
Harry : Vous me manquez.  
Niall : :'(  
Louis : Yo  
Louis : Tu veux que je t'appelle Harry ?  
Niall : Oh yes un skype !!!  
Harry : Ui stp  
Niall : Attendez je lance skype  
Niall : Et liam il et ou ? On va pas fr sa sans lui qd mm mdr  
Louis : Donne moi une heure jsuis chez des potes, ça va aller d'ici là ?  
Harry : non  
Niall : bril mdrrrr  
Louis : Harry sérieusement !  
Harry : T'inquiète pas Louis, tout va bien. On s'appellera une autre fois.  
Niall : oh répondait moi les mecs !!!  
Louis : Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout exagérer ?  
Harry : Vas-y rajoute en une couche, je suis déjà pas assez mal.  
Louis : Harry je vais te niquer si tu continues  
Harry : tout de suite les menaces super  
Niall : Ou est Liam ????  
Louis : Je crois qu'il a changé de numéro.  


**Appel entrant : Louis.**

\- **Allô ?**  
\- **Harry t'es chiant pourquoi t'es égoïste comme ça ? Je passais une bonne soirée et faut que tu débarques alors que ça doit faire trois mois qu'on s'est pas adressé un mot et que...** Louis arrêta sa tirade en entendant un reniflement. **Harry ?**  
\- **Désolé.**  
\- **Harry tu pleures ? Ça va vraiment pas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as regardé Némo encore une fois ?**  
\- **Non. J'ai entendu Cold Water à la radio et ça m'a rendu triste.  
** \- **Faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils pour une chanson Harry.** Harry entendit le bruit d'un briquet puis le crépitement du tabac qui s'embrase.  
\- **Je sais.**  
Louis souffla. Il sentait que Harry allait pas bien et ça le rendait fou de pas pouvoir le voir et le serrer dans ses bras. En respirant son odeur dans le creux de son cou. Et en lui massant le dos, les fesses, les ... Focus Louis focus. Il reprit.  
\- **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?**  
\- **Je sais pas.**  
\- **Dis moi.**  
\- **Non mais je sais pas !**  
\- **Me la fais pas à moi.**  
Harry soupira. Il était vraiment nul pour mentir en général, mais alors à Louis c'était perdu d'avance. Il lui répondit d'une toute petite voix.  
\- **Je voudrais bien te voir.**  
\- **...**  
\- **Je sais c'est une mauvaise idée.**  
\- **Oui.** Il fit une pause, puis ajouta. **Rappelle toi comment ça a fini la dernière fois.**  
\- **J'étais à cran.**  
\- **C'est pas une raison Harry.**  


****

La dernière fois, Louis était officiellement en couple avec Danielle Campbell et Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, et ils s'étaient vu tous les 4 pour une fête organisée par Liam. Harry avait fait la gueule, agressant tout le monde, en particulier cette fille, aussi gentille soit-elle. Elle profitait de la popularité de Louis et ça le rendait malade. Personne n'utilisait Louis c'était interdit, avait-il crié après avoir cassé le miroir de l'entrée. Louis l'avait engueulé tellement fort qu'Harry en avait pleuré. Savoir que Louis s'affichait en couple alors qu'il ne l'était pas le mettait hors de lui. Savoir que Louis préférait mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi beau que l'amour, c'était trop dur à supporter. Harry lui il rêvait d'une relation amoureuse pure et unique... et de préférence avec Louis Tomlinson, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Enfin pour l'unicité il était servi. Fricoter avec son meilleur ami qui est accessoirement membre du même groupe de musique, le voir s'afficher avec des filles dans les journaux, et continuer à fricoter. Tomber amoureux de lui et ne le dire à personne. Même pas à lui. Continuer de croire que c'est pas de l'amour, juste de l'affection. Qu'ils couchent ensemble par habitude.  
Et avoir mal, encore et encore. Parce que le soir, quand la nuit est tombée et qu'ils sont à l'abri des regards, Harry sent qu'il y a _quelque chose_ et qu'il ne se trompe pas. Mais quand tout ça disparaît, il se met à douter. Et Louis doute encore plus. Et c'est tellement épuisant quand ton entourage te dit d'assumer mais pas trop quand même pour pas que ça ruine ta réputation..  


\- **Bon je vais te laisser. Profite bien de ta soirée !**  


\- **Harry attends !**  
\- **Quoi ?**  
\- **Je ...**  
\- **Tu ?**  
\- **Rien, bonne soirée.**  
\- **Toi aussi.**  
Harry raccrocha. Il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il se détache. Il était fort, il pouvait le faire.

Il vida la baignoire et alla s'étendre dans son lit, s'enveloppant dans la couette moelleuse.

Il se retournait depuis une demie-heure dans ses draps quand son téléphone s'alluma. 

_Un nouveau message de Louis._

Intrigué, Harry l'attrapa et le déverrouilla.

 _Louis : If you feel you're sinking I would jump right over in that cold cold water for you ___  
Harry sentit les larmes affluer. Encore une fois. Il ne savait pas comment son corps pouvait se permettre de livrer autant de larmes par jour.  
_Harry : Viens_  
_Louis : t'es à Londres ?_  
_Harry : Oui_  
_Louis : Dors et je serai là à ton réveil_  
_Harry : je mets les clefs sous le paillasson_  
_Louis : parfait_  
_Harry : on me le dit tout le temps_  
_Louis : dors_

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Louis tapa le code qu'il connaissait toujours aussi bien, une honte, sachant qu'il était incapable de retenir son propre code d'immeuble alors qu'il y habitait depuis déjà un mois. Il se glissa dans le hall et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'Harry. Il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles. Il se baissa pour attraper les clefs sous le paillasson et ouvrit la porte. L'odeur de Harry le cueillit de plein fouet. Il soupira d'aise, ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il referma derrière lui et ôta ses chaussures. La lumière de la lune éclairait l'appartement. Il regarda l'horloge : **05:30**  
Il bailla et défit son manteau.  
Il rejoignit enfin la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Le corps de Harry faisait une masse sous les draps. Il se déshabilla, gardant uniquement son caleçon et commença à tirer doucement sur la couette pour pouvoir se glisser dessous. Harry la tenait fermement et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant avec quelle obstination il la gardait serrée contre lui. 

\- **Harry laisse moi de la couette j'ai froid.**

Ne recevant aucune réponse satisfaisante (les ronflements de Harry n'entraient pas dans les réponses valides à ses yeux), il entreprit de s'asseoir au bord du lit et caressa longuement la tête de Harry, passant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux bruns et grattant gentiment son cuir chevelu. Harry finit par se détendre et Louis put se glisser sous la couette. Sentir le corps chaud et souple de Harry contre lui lui tordit délicieusement le ventre. Dieu qu'il aimait ce garçon. Il avait beau ne jamais le dire à haute voix, il le savait au fond de lui. Harry bougea sa tête pour venir la poser sur le torse de Louis, qui reprit ses caresses capillaires. Il gémit doucement et murmura Louis suivit d'un soupir de contentement.  
Louis le serra dans se bras et s'endormit rapidement.

C'est les rayons du soleil sur sa peau qui réveillèrent Harry. Il sentit un corps chaud collé à lui et ne put s’empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en sachant que c'était Louis. Louis qui avait fait 3 heures de route pour venir le voir, qui n'avait pas hésité plus de 28 minutes (un bon score comparé à d'autres fois) avant de lui envoyer un message . Louis qui sentait bon la cigarette et le café. Louis dont la peau du dos était si douce qu'Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de la caresser du bout des doigts. Louis qui colla encore plus son corps à Harry. Louis …Oh. Louis qui bandait. Intéressant.

Il appuya sa cuisse sur l'érection de Louis, et commença à frotter tout doucement. Louis grogna et entreprit de se frotter lentement aussi. Harry sentit son sexe se réveiller et un grand bien-être l'envahit. La sensation de chaleur partait de son bas ventre et remontait dans ses tripes. Il se tourna afin d'être dos à Louis et frotta ses fesses contre l'érection de ce dernier. Qui gémit plus fort et attrapa Harry par les hanches pour le rapprocher davantage de lui.  
Il colla son torse à son dos et fit remonter une main pour aller caresser sa poitrine. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et grogna. Louis mit Harry sur le dos et tout en frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, sa bouche alla s'hasarder sur sa gorge. Les mains d'Harry allaient et venaient le long du dos de Louis, savourant cette peau si douce, et ces fesses si tendres.  
Elles passèrent sous l'élastique du caleçon et commencèrent à le faire descendre. Le caleçon bloqué à mi-cuisses, Louis grogna, abandonnant à regret le suçon qu'il était en train de faire sous l'oreille de Harry, pour enlever entièrement son vêtement. Dès qu'il eut jeté son habit au sol, il replongea sur Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.  
Harry lui sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche était tendre et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, connaissant celles de l'autre à la perfection. Louis caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, qui ouvrit rapidement la bouche pour que leurs langues puissent se rejoindre et danser de ces ballets dont elles seules avaient le secret.  
Harry respirait bruyamment par le nez, ses mains parcourant le corps de Louis, cherchant à tout toucher, tout aimer avant de ne plus y avoir accès. Louis sentit son empressement, et il le comprenait. Lui aussi voulait Harry tellement fort, et il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas assez, parce qu'il en voulait toujours plus de lui.  
Il se détachèrent et se sourirent. Leurs visages collés, leurs haleines mélangées, ils n'auraient pour rien au monde voulu être ailleurs. 

**\- Tu pars à quelle heure ?**

La voix d'Harry résonna dans la chambre, brisant leur bulle de confort. Louis détourna le regard.

**\- Je sais pas trop. Vers 13 ou 14h. J'ai un rendez-vous à 18h.**  
**\- Ok.**

Ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne protestait plus. Il n'était pas légitime. Il voyait Louis en coup de vent. Mais il était déjà content de le voir un peu. Il reprit, d'un air enjoué. 

**\- Ça nous fait quatre heures. Petit déj' ?**

Louis se renfrogna et baissa les yeux sur son membre encore bien dressé. Il adressa à Harry un air dépité. Celui ci éclata de rire et le repoussa sur les draps. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Louis fut pris de frissons quand il sentit les dents d'Harry mordiller le lobe de son oreille, puis sa gorge alors que ses mains s'activaient sur son torse, plantant ses ongles dans ses flancs. 

**\- Ha.. Harry.. Pas de.. suçons... s'il.. s'il te plaît**

Harry grogna et lécha son cou puis fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au sexe de Louis en manque d'attention. Sa bouche descendit le long du torse bronzé de son amant alors que ses mains s'activaient sur son membre, étalant le pré-sperme sur la longueur et tapotant du pouce la fente du gland. Louis gémissait doucement, la tête renversée en arrière, se plongeant corps et âme dans cette activité.  
La bouche d'Harry arriva enfin près de son sexe et entreprit de lécher ses testicules. Il déposa ensuite des baisers le long du membre de Louis, et vint s'arrêter sur le gland, qu'il prit en bouche rapidement, aspirant et suçant avec application. Louis se releva sur ses coudes et observa Harry le prendre en bouche, creusant ses joues et le regarder à travers ses cils.  
Il commença quelques vas-et-vient, complétés par une de ses mains pour la base de son sexe qu'il ne parvenait pas à sucer. De l'autre, il vint pincer Louis sur les hanches et les cuisses, lui administrant de délicieuses décharges nerveuses.  
Il arrêta sa pipe un instant, malgré les grognement de Louis, et descendit du lit, attirant son amant à sa suite. Il l'assit au bord du lui et se mit lui même à genoux au sol, la tête entre les jambes ouvertes de Louis.  
Il reprit alors son membre en bouche, le suçant avec plus de ferveur encore et s'efforçant de relaxer sa gorge afin de le prendre plus loin. Il passa ses mains derrière les fesses de Louis et releva ses yeux vers lui, alors qu'il le fixait déjà, les joues rosies et les yeux fiévreux. Il comprit le message et plaça ses mains derrière la tête d'Harry, ses doigts s'entortillant dans ses cheveux.  
Il se releva et bascula son bassin afin de faire entrer au plus profond son sexe, allant jusqu'à écraser son gland au fond de la gorge d'Harry. C'était délicieux à faire, à voir, et à entendre. Car Harry déglutissait à chaque fois que Louis se retirait et son souffle se coupait à chaque coup de reins. Il creusa cependant encore plus ses joues et laissa échapper un grognement, qui vibra autour du sexe de Louis. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes encore autour de la verge recouverte de salive et Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'une main de toucher la joue d'Harry pour sentir son sexe passer tout contre.

Il sentit un sentiment familier se construire dans son ventre alors il tira la tête d'Harry en arrière, lui arrachant une moue boudeuse. Louis sourit à cette vision et prit Harry par les mains pour l'entraîner sur le lit et l'y étendre. Le jeune homme se laissa faire après avoir volé un (ou 10) baisers, et posa tête sur l'oreiller de plumes. 

Louis se pencha pour l'embrasser et descendit dans son cou, léchant aspirant et mordillant dans le spot préféré d'Harry afin de lui laisser une marque.  
Harry gémissait et se tortillait sous lui, son sexe déjà dur alors que peu touché jusque là. Louis fit glisser ses mains le long de ses fesses, ses doigts effleurant son entrée. Harry soufflait de plus en plus bruyamment, pressé d'être touché. 

**\- T'as du lubrifiant bébé ?**  
\- **Dans ma commode.**  
\- **Bouge pas.**  


Louis attrapa du lubrifiant et se tourna vers Harry, hésitant.

 **\- Capote ?**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda longuement. Enfin il dit lentement.

**\- J'ai couché avec personne depuis toi.**

Ses joues rosirent. Celles de Louis aussi.  
Il rejoint Harry avec seulement le lubrifiant à la main.

 **\- Pas de capotes alors ?**  
\- **Bébé, tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de coucher avec des inconnus ?**  
\- **Cool.**  


Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ton possessif d'Harry.  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et ses mains repartirent explorer ses fesses.

**\- Moi non plus.**

Louis arrêta ses caresses et voyant qu'Harry ne poursuivait pas, il s'allongea à son côté, ses doigts dessinant des cercles sur son torse, attendant qu'il continue.  
Cela prit quelques secondes à harry pour qu'il reprenne.

**\- Moi non plus j'arrive pas à coucher avec d'autres gens. Mais moi c'est pas parce que j'ai pas le temps Lou.** Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure.  
**\- Haz...**

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent.  
Harry glissa une main sur la joue de Louis. Il chuchota.

 **\- J'arrive pas à passer à autre chose que toi je suis désolé.**  
\- **Ne le sois pas. J'ai pas envie que tu passes à autre chose.**  
\- **C'est égoïste ça, murmura Harry dans un sourire.**  
Louis sourit.  
**\- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais pas.**  
\- **Tu m'aimes ?**  


Louis lui répondit avec les yeux.  
Harry sourit. Il approcha son visage de celui de Louis.

**\- Alors embrasse-moi.**

Et Louis fondit sur la bouche d'harry. Leurs langues se goutèrent encore. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent. Louis embrassa ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses joues, ses fossettes, ses oreilles, son cou, son torse, ses mains. Harry gloussait à chaque baiser, et frissonnait à chaque carresse. Louis descendit encore et encore, jusqu'à faire glisser sa langue le long du sexe d'harry, qui se mit à gémir doucement.  
Il descendit encore et, après avoir embrassé tendrement ses cuisses, il les releva sur ses épaules et alla souffler doucement sur l'entrée d'Harry.  
Celui remua ses fesses, à la recherche d'un contact, quel qu’il soit, sur cette zone si sensible. Louis s'approcha encore et déposa plusieurs baisers sur cette zone, et sortit doucement sa langue pour aller lécher l'entrée qu'il connaissait si bien. 

**\- Lou... ahh Lou**

Louis lubrifia de salive le trou puis y fit pénétrer sa langue, sentant les muscles de Harry se resserrer autour. D'une main il alla caresser son sexe pour le détendre, alors que de l'autre main il écarta les fesses d'Harry pour pouvoir y plonger plus profondément sa langue. Il sentit les parois se détendre au fur et à mesure et Harry gigota moins mais gémit encore plus fort.  
Louis recula son visage et attrapa le lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses doigts. Il fit glisser le bout de l'index autour du trou puis le fit pénétrer lentement.

**\- chh là détends toi je m'occupe de toi**

Il sentit harry se détendre et fit plusieurs va et vient afin de l'habituer.

**\- un.. un autre.. lou.. vas y**

Louis fit entrer toujours avec douceur un deuxième doigt et sentant Harry se détendre rapidement il écarta ses doigts afin d'agrandir encore l'espace. Harry gémissait en continu, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Sa main quitta le sexe d'Harry pour venir trouver le sien et il fit quelques mouvements, mais il était déjà bien dur, les bruits délicieux que faisait Harry l'excitant au plus au point.  
Il ajouta un troisième doigt et entra de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus loin en Harry. Celui-ci échappa un cri plus aigu que les autres lorsque les doigts trouvèrent sa prostate. Louis garda le même angle et pompa encore quelques fois dans cette direction, puis il retira ses doigts et attrapa vite le lubrifiant afin d'en enduire son sexe, qu'il présenta à l'entrée d'Harry. Il fit glisser son gland le long de la fente plusieurs fois puis commença à pénétrer Harry.  
Celui ci retint sa respiration.

**\- Haz bébé respire res..pire la tout va bien c'est moi bébé**

Harry se détendit et Louis put continuer son entrée, son sexe pressé entre les parois, la sensation lui faisant tourner la tête. 

**\- t'es si serré ... ahh**

Harry appuya ses talons sur les fesses de Louis, le pressant de rentrer plus vite en lui. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, Louis se retira et rentra, plusieurs fois, afin d'habituer Harry à sa présence.

**\- vas y Lou ah c'est bon ah ahhh**

Louis bascula en avant et accéléra, trouvant un rythme. Son visage perlait de sueur, ses cheveux collés à son front. Les yeux mi-clos, il regardait Harry.  
Une boule dans sa gorge se forma. Il l'aimait tellement putain. Des larmes affluèrent sous ses yeux. Il les ferma et se plongea dans l'écoute de son corps qui s'harmonisait si bien avec celui du garçon. Leurs gémissement se confondirent, les ongles d'Harry plantés dans les flancs de Louis, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, saccadés par les coups de reins de Louis.  
Dans un effort surhumain, Louis s'arracha aux bras d'Harry et se retira. Il le fit tourner sur le ventre et s'allongea contre lui, relevant une de ses jambes pour l'ouvrir et se réinséra.  
Harry était écrasé de tout le poids de Louis. Il se sentait enfin lui.  
Avec Louis autour de lui, partout, ils ne faisaient qu'un seul corps. Louis serra son bras autour du cou d'Harry, lui coupant peu à peu la respiration. Harry courbait son dos afin que leurs hanches se rencontrent encore mieux, encore plus près, encore plus profond.  
Le frottement des draps sur son sexe négligé le faisait flotter dans un brouillard de bien-être. Une sensation de délice s'empara de tout son corps, tendant chaque muscle.  
- **Louiiiiiiiiiiiis** gémit-il, la voix étouffée par le matelas.  
Louis continuait ses coups sans relâche, proche de la délivrance. Quand le corps d'Harry se resserra autour de lui, il s'y agrippa, le serrant encore plus fort et mordant son épaule pour étouffer son cri. Il ralentit ses mouvements et se retira complètement, s'affalant sur le dos d'Harry.

Il sentait le sperme couler le long de sa cuisse qui était contre les fesses d'Harry. Il commença à se relever mais Harry rattrapa ses bras et les serra sur lui. Louis le fit se tourner et vit ses joues baignées de larmes. Il essuya ses joues de ses pouces et l'embrassa. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Les doigts de Harry se perdirent dans son cou et dans son dos, le caressant. 

**\- Je t'aime trop**

Louis releva les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Il haussa un sourcil. Harry lui disait rarement qu'il l'aimait.  
Harry sourit et reprit en chuchotant.  


**\- On peut rester un peu comme ça ? J'ai pas envie de me lever tout de suite.**

Louis ouvrit les bras d'Harry et se blottit à l'intérieur en souriant. Encore un peu, pensa-t-il. Encore un peu de douceur et de calme. Encore un peu de cet endroit où il se sentait si bien, si lui-même. Il quittera Harry encore tout à l'heure, il le sait. Parce qu'il veut avoir une carrière avant de se poser avec lui. Et il veut être sûr que c'est Harry le bon. Il ne veut pas faire un coming-out pour se séparer de lui 5 ans après. Il les voit bien tous les deux à 50 ans, faisant encore des tournées, et s'embrassant sur scène en clamant que l'amour est le bien le plus précieux qui existe. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord il veut se construire par lui-même.


End file.
